Gwen Stefani
|Origen = Anaheim, Orange County, California, Estados Unidos |Cónyuge = Gavin Rossdale (2002-presente) |Hijos = Kingston James McGregor Zuma Nesta Rock |Ocupación = Cantautora, diseñadora de moda, actriz |Alias = Reina de la era digital "Rich Girl" "Platinum Girl" ó Chica platino. "Sucesora de Madonna" |Estilo = Pop, dance, new wave, rock, ska punk, hip hop |Voz = ContraltoGwen Stedani, contralto |Instrumento = Voz, piano, guitarra, sampler, sintetizador y caja de ritmos |Tiempo = 1986−presente (con No Doubt) 2004−presente (carrera solista) |Discográfica = Interscope; Universal (1992−presente) |albumexitoso = Love. Angel. Music. Baby. (2004) |sencilloexitoso = "The Sweet Escape" (2007) |Relacionados = No Doubt, Gavin Rossdale, Eve, Nelly Furtado, Christina Aguilera, Alicia Keys,Las dos cantantes, participaron en una presentación especial en Black Mall, cantando varias canciones, entre ellas de U2, de Stefani y Keys. Video aquí: Cortesía de chezbo Justin Timberlake, The Pussycat Dolls, Timbaland y Madonna. |URL = www.gwenstefani.com |IMDB = 0005461 }} Gwen Renée Stefani Flynn, más conocida por Gwen Stefani ( ) (Fullerton, California, Estados Unidos, 3 de octubre de 1969) es una cantante, compositora, diseñadora de moda y actriz estadounidense. Debutó como cantante en 1986 y alcanzó la fama con el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda No Doubt titulado Tragic Kingdom. De este se lanzó el sencillo "Don't Speak", uno de los más reconocidos en la historia mundial. Los siguientes álbumes del grupo fueron Return Of Saturn y Rock Steady, que incluían influencias de reggae y dance. Su primer álbum como solista fue Love. Angel. Music. Baby., inspirado en la música de los 80 e incluye ritmos hip hop, r&b, pop y dance. Tuvo gran acogida mundial y llegó a ser uno de los álbumes más vendidos de 2005. El tercer sencillo del álbum titulado "Hollaback Girl", fue certificado por la RIAA como la primera canción en llegar al millón de descargas digitales. Su segundo trabajo como solista se tituló The Sweet Escape, el cual lanzó cinco sencillos. La pista homónima al álbum fue la primera canción de su carrera como solista en llegar al número uno en la lista United World Chart y obtuvo 6.607.000 puntos certificados. Ha sido 8 veces nominada a los premios Grammy y ganó en una ocasión. Todas sus ventas incluyendo a la banda No Doubt superan los 50 millones de álbumes. Gwen Stefani es conocida como diseñadora de moda. En 2004 lanzó una empresa de indumentaria llamada L.A.M.B.. Esta cumplió un récord de acabar toda la colección en un día. En 2007 y 2008 lanzó dos perfumes, respectivamente "L" y "Harajuku Lovers fragance". Está casada con el cantante Gavin Rossdale y ambos tienen dos hijos. El primero nació en 2006 bajo el nombre de Kingston Rossdale Stefani, y el segundo nació en 2008 con el nombre de Zuma Rock Rossdale Stefani. Inicios Gwen Stefani nació el 3 de octubre de 1969 en Fullerton y creció en Anaheim, California, en una familia que ejercía la religión católica. Su padre Dennis Stefani, es un italoamericano que a noviembre de 2008, trabaja como ejecutivo de marketing en la compañía Yamaha. Su madre Patty Flynn, es irlandesa de ascendencia escocesa y trabajó como auxiliar contable antes de ser ama de casa. Stefani es la segunda de cuatro hermanos, dos menores llamados Jill y Todd y uno mayor llamado Eric. En 1987, el hermano mayor de la artista Eric, formó junto con el cantante John Spence un grupo al que llamaron No Doubt y le propuso a su hermana que cantase con ellos. La banda tuvo varias incorporaciones y salidas. Obtuvieron gran éxito en 1995 con el álbum Tragic Kingdom, el cual vendió 25 millones de copias. Eric se retiró de la banda y trabaja como dibujante en la serie televisiva Los Simpson. Mientras estudiaba en la preparatoria, Stefani practicaba natación y después de abandonar la secundaria, comenzó a estudiar en la Universidad del estado de California de Fullerton. Muchas familiares de Stefani son diseñadoras de moda y la gran mayoría de vestidos que usa, los diseña ella misma o su madre. Desde pequeña le gustaban los espectáculos musicales de las películas The Sound of Music y Evita. La primera vez que cantó en público fue en la preparatoria de Loara, donde interpretó "Have Confidence" del musical The Sound of Music, vestida con un traje que diseñó y a su vez inspirado en la obra. Carrera musical 1986-presente: No Doubt Eric Stefani introdujo a su hermana al género musical 2 Tone diseñado por Madness y The Selecter. En 1986 le propuso que fuera la voz principal de No Doubt, banda que había formado. Finalmente, en 1991, la banda firmó un contrato con la compañía discográfica Interscope Records. ", en la gira Rock Steady Tour.]] No Doubt lanzó un álbum homónimo en 1992, pero el sonido ska-pop no fue exitoso y no pudo enfrentar a la popularidad del grunge de ese entonces. Stefani rechazó la imagen agresiva de las cantantes de la época, citó a Deborah Harry como su mayor influencia y señaló que era sexy y poderosa. El tercer álbum de No Doubt, Tragic Kingdom de 1995, tardó más de tres años en grabarse. Durante este tiempo la banda afrontó diversos problemas, entre ellos el abandono de Eric y el rompimiento de la relación sentimental de Gwen Stefani y el bajista Tony Kanal. Gracias a ello, la cantante escribió varias canciones para el álbum, como "Don't Speak", "Sunday Morning" y "Hey You", cronológicamente acerca de su relación y la felicidad que sentían. Cinco sencillos fueron lanzados para la promoción y "Don't Speak" fue la canción más popular de Estados Unidos en 1997. Stefani dejó la universidad por un semestre para estar presente en la gira Tragic Kingdom Tour, pero no regresó debido a que había durado más de dos años. El álbum vendió más de 16 millones de copias mundialmente y recibió varias nominaciones a los Premios Grammy. Lanzaron un álbum menos popular titulado Return of Saturn en 2000, el cual incluía influencia musical de new wave y de su antecesor. Varias letras enfocaban la relación de Gwen Stefani y el cantante de la banda Bush, Gavin Rossdale e incluían referencias hacia el embarazo y las relaciones sentimentales. Sacaron un álbum en 2001, Rock Steady, que incluyó géneros musicales como reggae, dance y new wave. Recibió críticas mayoritariamente positivas. Generó posiciones muy altas para los sencillos que lanzó y "Hey Baby" y "Underneath It All" obtuvieron premios Grammy. En 2003, la banda lanzó tres tipos de álbumes recopilatorios titulados The Singles 1992-2003, Boom Box y Everything in Time. El primero fue el que obtuvo promoción e incluía una nueva versión de la canción "It's My Life" de Talk Talk. En 2006, los otros miembros de No Doubt anunciaron que estaban grabando una nueva producción sin Stefani, aunque agregaron que volverán a trabajar con ella después de que termine su gira The Sweet Escape Tour. Fuera de No Doubt, Stefani colaboró en la interpretación vocal de sencillos, "South Side" y "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" con Moby y Eve respectivamente. La segunda fue acreedora de un premio Grammy en la categoría de "Mejor colaboración rap/sung". También colaboró con la orquesta The Brian Setzer Orchestra, a una nueva versión de la canción "You're the Boss", originalmente interpretada por Elvis Presley y Ann-Margret. 2004-Presente: Carrera como solista La cantante tiene doce sencillos y dos álbumes, ambos lanzados a nivel mundial, Love. Angel. Music. Baby. y The Sweet Escape; los dos cuentan con la colaboración musical del bajista de No Doubt, Tony Kanal. 2004-2006: Love. Angel. Music. Baby. " durante el Harajuku Lovers Tour en Georgia, Estados Unidos.]] El presidente y cofundador de la compañía Interscope Records, Jimmy Iovine, fue quien convenció a Gwen Stefani para que grabar un álbum como solista. En el 2003, Stefani contactó a diferentes productores como The Neptunes, Linda Perry, André 3000 y al bajista de No Doubt, Tony Kanal, para que produjeran su producción debut. Debido al gran número de colaboraciones, recibió múltiples críticas. El material discográfico contiene pop y dance mezclados con hip hop. El tercer sencillo "Hollaback Girl", se convirtió en la primera canción en llegar al millón de descargas legales, lo que motivó que fuera calificada como "La reina de la era digital". El primer sencillo "What You Waiting For?", alcanzó el top 20 en varios países y llegó al puesto número dos en el United World Chart. Obtuvo la primera posición en las listas de popularidad en Latinoamérica. En Australia fue certificado por la ARIA como disco de oro. Recibió una nominación en la 47° entrega de los premios Grammy como "Mejor interpretación femenina vocal pop". Fue bien recibida por los críticos y citada con frecuencia como la pista más destacable. La canción ha recibido varias versiones, entre ellas, una de la banda Franz Ferdinand. El segundo sencillo "Rich Girl" fue producido por Dr. Dre y cuenta con la colaboración vocal de la rapera Eve. "Rich Girl" es una adaptación de una canción reggae británica escrita por los músicos Louchie Lou y Michie en los años 1990. A su vez, el sencillo es una versión de la canción "If I were a Rich Man", escrita por Jerry Bock y Sheldon Harnick para el musical Fiddler on the Roof. Alcanzó la posición seis en la lista Billboard hot 100 y llegó a la tercera posición en la lista United World Chart. Fue elegida para un anuncio comercial de iTunes y Pepsi. El tercer sencillo "Hollaback Girl", llegó a ser una de las canciones más populares del año. Entró en el top 10 de la gran mayoría de listas de popularidad y alcanzó el número uno en Australia y Estados Unidos. Recibió el título de ser la primera canción en llegar al millón de descargas legales. En MTV fue nominada en tres categorías distintas, pero sólo ganó en "Mejor coreografía en un video". En junio de 2005 el álbum se relanzó con una edición limitada que incluía un disco de mezclas. La portada fue la misma que la de su antecesor, aunque no incluía la imagen de las Harajuku Girls y manejó diferente tonalidad de colores. El 1 de agosto de 2005 fue lanzado como cuarto sencillo "Cool". El video musical fue filmado en Lago de Como, Italia y muestra a Stefani actuando como una mujer de los años 1950, obteniendo una apariencia relacionada a Marilyn Monroe, Sophia Loren y Brigitte Bardot. Llegó al top 20 de la mayoría de listas donde estuvo. Aunque "Cool" no pudo emparejar el éxito de "Hollaback Girl", alcanzó el número uno en Canadá. El quinto sencillo fue "Luxurious". Recibió críticas negativas. Llegó al United Wolrd Chart pero no llegó a ser exitoso y fue la canción menos popular de su álbum debut. El 1 de enero de 2006, fue lanzado como sexto y último sencillo "Crash". Sin embargo, Stefani quería posponer el lanzamiento debido a que su embarazo no le permitía filmar un video promocional ni hacer presentaciones en vivo en los diferentes programas de televisión. El 8 de diciembre de 2005, recibió 5 nominaciones a los Premios Grammy en las categorías de "Mejor álbum vocal pop", "Mejor interpretación femenina vocal pop", "Álbum del año", "Canción del año" y "Mejor colaboración rap/sung". Ningún premio se le otorgó el día que se celebró la ceremonia. 2006-2008: The Sweet Escape " durante el The Sweet Escape Tour en Texas, Estados Unidos.]] Durante los años 2005 y 2006, Stefani grabó el álbum The Sweet Escape, lanzado a la venta el 5 de diciembre de 2006. Contiene géneros musicales como dance, pop, hip hop y reggae. Los productores del álbum fueron Pharrell Williams, Linda Perry, Akon y Tim Rice-Oxley entre otros. La cantante señaló que era un excelente álbum para bailar. Había dicho que no deseaba lanzar un segundo disco como solista después de su producción debut, pero señaló que "Wonderful Life" es una canción que le agradó y que no pudo incluir en su primer trabajo musical, y por eso decidió lanzarla creando uno nuevo. The Sweet Escape debutó en la tercera posición de la lista Billboard 200 y en la sexta en United World Chart. El primer sencillo para la promoción del álbum fue "Wind It Up". Fue escrito por la cantante y Pharrell Williams. Había sido creado para su inclusión en la gira Harajuku Lovers Tour y gracias a la favorable recepción pública, fue regrabada e incluida en la producción. Su contenido lírico se basa en referencias a la marca de ropa L.A.M.B. y fragmentos yodles del tema "The Lonely Goatherd", del musical The Sound of Music. "The Sweet Escape" fue el segundo sencillo oficial. Fue escrito por la cantante, el músico Akon y el compositor Giorgio Tuinfort. Obtuvo un rendimiento comercial demasiado exitoso y llegó a ser una de las canciones más populares del 2007. En una entrevista que hizo la cantante a MTV, hablo de la canción y comentó que: }} El tercer sencillo fue "4 in the Morning", la cual fue escrita por Stefani y Tony Kanal. Es una balada con influencias musicales de los años 1980, que la cantante empezó a escribir mientras estaba embarazada. Stefani lo considera como una de sus canciones favoritas en el álbum. El cuarto sencillo fue "Now That You Got It", influenciada por géneros de hip hop y reggae. Cuenta con la colaboración vocal de Damian Marley. Tuvo varias versiones, versión de álbum, versión de radio y versión de video. El video apareció en First Look de MTV el 4 de septiembre de 2007 y recibió críticas positivas. El sencillo no tuvo gran éxito comercial. La máxima posición fue 17 en Noruega y fue la primera canción de la cantante en no entrar en alguna lista de Billboard. El 1 de octubre de 2007 fue lanzado como quinto sencillo "Early Winter". Cuenta con la colaboración musical de la banda británica Keane. Es una balada con ritmos de rock alternativo. Debutó en el Bulgaria top 40 en la posición 39 y llegó hasta el top 10 en la lista alemana. Fue elegida para un anuncio comercial de televisión para la marca de computadoras HP. Entre el 2006 y 2008 Stefani lanzó como sencillo promocional "Yummy". Cuenta con la colaboración vocal de Pharrell Williams y fue lanzada como disco de baile, disponible sólo en discotecas y clubes de Estados Unidos y Europa. Alcanzó la posición 14 en la lista European Hip Hop Chart. El 10 de febrero de 2008, Stefani recibió una nominación a los Premios Grammy en la categoría "Mejor colaboración vocal pop" que finalmente no ganó. Proyectos no musicales Stefani diseñó la ropa que usó durante su estadía en la banda No Doubt. Con la ayuda del estilista Andrea Lieberman, consiguió lanzar su línea de ropa L.A.M.B., debido a que la había introducido a haute couture clothing ("ropa de alta costura"). Los diseños tomaron influencias de diferentes estilos, incluyendo el latino, japonés y jamaicano. Alcanzó un buen renombre entre celebridades y fue usada por Paris Hilton, Teri Hatcher, Nicole Kidman y la misma Stefani. A finales de 2006, lanzó una colección limitada de muñecas llamadas "Love. Angel. Music. Baby. Fashion Dolls", inspiradas por los trajes que usan Stefani y las Harajuku Girls. En junio de 2005, L.A.M.B. entró a internet bajo el nombre de Harajuku Lovers Line. Stefani se refirió a esto como "una marca de ropa en línea gratificante". Harajuku Lovers Line incluye productos variados como cámara fotográfica (con respaldo de HP), teléfono móvil y ropa interior. En 2007, lanzó su propia fragancia titulada "L a L.A.M.B.". En los anuncios comerciales de televisión suena la canción "Wondeful Life" del álbum The Sweet Escape. Stefani y Angelina Jolie, diseñaron un anuncio comercial para salvar las vidas de los niños que mueren por desnutrición. Tuvo como proyecto prestar su voz al juego Malice de la consola PS2 y a la versión de Xbox; antes de terminar la compañía optó por no utilizar la voz de ella. Filmografía En 2004 Stefani demostró interés en la actuación y comenzó a hacer audiciones para películas como Sr. y Sra. Smith y El aviador. Su primer papel como actriz fue la interpretación de la artista "Jean Harlow" en El aviador. Adquirió un aspecto inspirado en Marilyn Monroe. Para la preparación del papel, Stefani leyó dos biografías y vio 18 películas de Harlow. En 2005, su actuación le produjo una nominación en los premios de Sindicato de Actores que finalmente no ganó. Vida personal ', presentación de recuerdo a ''Bush, en Nueva York, Estados Unidos.]] Desde que Stefani entró a No Doubt, sintió interés sentimental hacia el teclista de la banda Tony Kanal. Él la rechazó inicialmente porque el hermano mayor de la cantante estaba en la banda y Kanal sentía que era una violación a las reglas. Ambos comenzaron a tener citas de índole romántica desde 1992. La banda viajó como telonera de Real Big Fish. El líder Aaron Barrett escribió una canción para Stefani titulada "She is Famous Now", que a su vez fue incluida en el álbum Why Do They Rock So Hard?. Fue escrita por Barrett, según el, para definir el éxito de Stefani con No Doubt. En 1995, la relación sentimental de Stefani y Kanal terminó. En diciembre de 1995, el guitarrista y vocalista de Bush Gavin Rossdale, conoció a Gwen en un concierto de No Doubt y después de un tiempo comenzaron una relación amorosa. En 2002, contrajeron matrimonio celebrado en la iglesia de San Paul en Covent Garden, Londres. mantuvieron los detalles sobre su relación en privado y evitaron hablar juntos con los periodistas. Una segunda boda se llevó a cabo en Los Ángeles dos semanas más adelante, en donde Stefani llevó un vestido hecho por el diseñador Británico John Galliano. En el 2004, la pareja descubrió que Rossdale tenía una hija ilegítima con la modelo y diseñadora Pearl Lowe, después de que se hiciera una prueba de paternidad. Stefani consideró esto como "devastador" con la relación que tenía con su esposo, produciendo momentos difíciles con él. Los problemas finalmente fueron superados. Stefani no tiene ninguna relación con la niña aunque Rossdale se convirtió en su padrino. En diciembre de 2005, la pareja anunció su primer hijo juntos. El embarazo fue informado por el semanario musical US Weekly y Stefani lo confirmó en un concierto gritando "¡Por favor! ¡Canten más fuerte para que mi bebé nos oiga!". El 26 de mayo de 2006, nació por césarea en el centro médico de Cedars-Sinaí en Los Ángeles bajo el nombre de Kingston James McGregor Rossdale Stefani. El 21 de agosto de 2008, nació el segundo hijo de la artista bajo el nombre de Zuma Nesta Rock Rossdale Stefani. Apariencia Desde la mitad de los años 1990, Stefani usó un bindi (lunar hindú en la frente), después de haber asistido a varias reuniones de la familia de Tony Kanal, quien es de ascendencia hindú. Mientras la cantante permaneció en No Doubt, usó el lunar en varios videos musicales y llegó a popularizar el accesorio en 1997. Desde 1995, Stefani definió su estilo de maquillaje que ha portado en conciertos, espectáculos y presentaciones. El diseño incluye polvo ligero en la cara, lápiz labial rojo brillante y las cejas arqueadas. Escribió sobre el tema en una canción titulada "Magic's in the Makeup" del álbum Return Of Saturn. El color natural del cabello de Stefani es de tono café, aunque no lo ha tenido desde la preparatoria. Stefani habló de esto en la canción "Platinum Blonde Life" en Rock Steady. Ha teñido su pelo de azul en 1998 y de color rosa en el 2000. Apareció con el pelo rosado en la portada de Return Of Saturn y en los videos de "Ex-Girlfriend" y "Simple Kind Of Life". En 2001, Stefani ganó dos premios entregados por los británicos, que incluía el de mejores piernas y el de mejores dientes. En 2006, modificó el estilo de su peinado para la portada de The Sweet Escape. Según ella obtuvo como elemento de inspiración, la imagen de "Elvira Hancock", una prepago que interpretó la actriz estadounidense Michelle Pfeiffer, en la película Scarface de 1983. La imagen incluyó un símbolo que consistió en dos letras "g" mayúsculas encontradas mutuamente. Aparecen en una llave en forma de dije, hecha de oro con diamantes incrustados, el cual se convirtió en un adorno en la portada del álbum. En enero de 2007, Stefani levantó preocupaciones al perder rápidamente peso después de haber dado a luz. Se defendió y señaló que lo perdió con dietas y ejercicios, tras admitir su obsesión con éste. Más tarde declaró: }} En 2007, se convirtió en la Rock Star más ardiente del mundo, y fue nombrada como la artista con más influencia de moda en los últimos tiempos. En el 2008, Stefani entró en la lista de las cien celebridades más poderosas del mundo en el puesto 63. Ese mismo año, entró en la lista de las 25 personas más buscadas por internet. Harajuku Girls y Stefani durante la gira The Sweet Escape Tour.]] El lanzamiento del álbum solista de Stefani, hizo que creara atención a las cuatro mujeres que siempre la acompañan, se hacen llamar Harajuku Girls. La artista aseguró que el nombre del primer material discográfico proviene del sobrenombre de cada una "Love", "Angel", "Music" y "Baby". Las llaman Harajuku por el lugar Harajuku Station que se encuentra en Tokio, Japón. Ellas adoptan varios estilos en su vestuario, entre ellos el Gothic Lolita, que a su vez es una mezcla de estilos victoriano y eduardino, y cuyo resultado es el de una apariencia similar a una muñeca de porcelana. Han aparecido en seis videos de Stefani y en la portada de su álbum debut. La cantante señaló que su atracción por la cultura del Extremo Oriente, se debe principalmente a que la moda actual está allí, y se relaciona mucho con la imagen que ha manejado desde que formaba parte de la banda No Doubt, especialmente en su vestuario. Discografía y Filmografía Álbumes * 2004: Love. Angel. Music. Baby. * 2006: The Sweet Escape Filmografía * 2001: Zoolander, Paramount; hizo un cameo especial. * 2004: El Aviador, Warner Bros.; interpretó a Jean Harlow. Sencillos * 2000: "South Side"junto a Moby * 2002: "Let Me Blow Ya Mind"junto a Eve * 2004: "What You Waiting For?" * 2005: "Rich Girl"junto a Eve * 2005: "Hollaback Girl" * 2005: "Cool" * 2005: "Luxurious"junto a Slim Thug * 2006: "Crash" * 2006: "Wind It Up" * 2007: "The Sweet Escape"junto a Akon * 2007: "4 in the Morning" * 2007: "Now That You Got It"junto a Damian Marley * 2007: "Early Winter" * 2008: "Yummy"junto a Pharrell Williams | (sólo lanzado en las discotecas) Premios * 2002: Grammy | "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" | ganó * 2005: Grammy | "Rich Girl" | nominación * 2005: Grammy | "Hollaback Girl" | nominación * 2005: Grammy | Love. Angel. Music. Baby. | nominación * 2005: Billboard Music Awards | "Hollaback Girl" | ganó * 2005: Brit Awards | General | ganó * 2007: People's Choice Awards | General | ganó * 2007: Brit Awards | General | nominación * 2007: MTV Video Music Awards | "The Sweet Escape" | nominación * 2008: Grammy | "The Sweet Escape" | nominación Referencias Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial *Web en discográfica *No Doubt, sitio web oficial * * *Sitio web oficial de L.A.M.B.. Stefani, Gwen (No Doubt) Categoría:Gwen Stefani